


Missing Him

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But Imra isn't really a part of this, F/M, In which the writers remembered that Winn is Kara’s bff, Kind of a head-canon, Love, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mostly Karamel angst, Some Karawinn because the writers did them so dirty this season, Yes Mon-El is married in this, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: “Her eyes filled with tears. She had just sent the love of her life into space, and he couldnever return. It was late at night, and she had just come from talking with her sister.She had told Alex to never let the love of her life go. She wished she had never let himgo. She bent her head down onto her knees and cried.”Written post 3x13, set mainly post 2x22.





	Missing Him

Kara flew into her loft from her window. Once she landed, she couldn't move any 

further. 

She gasped, her hand shook as she raised it to her mouth. 

"No, no," she sunk to the ground right in front of her door. 

She wrapped her cape around her, rocking back and forth. Her head resting on her 

knees. 

Her eyes filled with tears. She had just sent the love of her life into space, and he could 

never return. It was late at night, and she had just come from talking with her sister. 

She had told Alex to never let the love of her life go. She wished she had never let him 

go. She bent her head down onto her knees and cried. 

She looked up and saw his coat draped over her couch. Their couch. She pushed herself 

up off the floor and walked over to it. Gently, she picked it up. Her thumb making 

circles on it. She brought the green coat up to her nose and smelled it. She could smell 

him: a mix of cinnamon, aftershave, cologne, and Daxam. She smiled. She draped the 

coat over her suit, then put her arms in it. She wrapped the coat around her. It was 

almost like she was hugging him. 

She walked into her bedroom. Their bedroom. Their bed was unmade. They usually 

would come home from work and make it. Sometimes after a long day of work and 

superheroing, they would take naps on top of the blankets, using only each other as 

heat. 

She put her hand on his pillow. She picked it up and hugged it close. She walked back 

into the living room. She sat down on the couch with the pillow on her lap. She turned 

and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling. When her thoughts became too loud, she 

grabbed the TV remote and turned on her TV. 

"The evil Daxamites have officially left the city due to the heroics of National City's own 

Supergirl. The city is saved. And Supergirl, if you're watching this, thank you," said the 

female reporter on her TV. 

Another reporter pipped in, "I'm so glad that they're gone and can never come back."

Kara shut her eyes, her fist clenching. They didn't know that he was a hero. They would 

never know that it was his sacrifice too. They would never know how it was killing her 

inside. 

But she had hope. Hope she would hear from him. Maybe go on a couple of vacations. 

Visit him while he traveled the stars. Or at the very least, hope she would hear his voice. 

But she knew he could never live on Earth again. They could never get married on 

Earth. Rao, she thought, she never knew she wanted to marry him. They could never 

send their child to Midvale High. They could never be a normal Earthling family. 

Because of the decision she had made. 

There was a knock at the door. She didn't say anything or get up, she hoped that they 

would just let her be. 

"Kara? Hey, Kara?" it was Winn. 

She said nothing.

"Hey, can I come in?" he said from the other side of the door.

Again, she said nothing.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll give you space. You'll heal, Kara. Just give it time," Winn turned 

to leave. 

Kara opened her door, and Winn turned back around. He noted her suit and jacket.

"Kara," he said, reaching out the hug him. She backed away, "I'm just glad to see that 

you're okay."

She nodded. 

"I'm sorry about Mon-El. I loved him too."

"He was just another alien to you. Replaceable. At the most, he was an addition to our 

friend group. Don't. You can't possibly understand what I lost today," she turned and 

walked into her apartment.

"Kara," Winn said, closing the door behind him. 

"He wasn't just some boy, Winn."

"I know that."

Kara wrapped the coat tighter around her.

"But he made his choice, Kara. I wanted him to stay too."

"No. You don't get to blame him. Everyone in this city hates him. You have no idea what 

you're talking about."

"Mon-El would want you too heal. He told me. That if he had to leave. If you didn't win. 

To make sure you moved on."

Kara slammed her fist on her table, creating a crack. 

"5 hours. That's how long it's been since his feet touched Earth. Because of me."

"Kara-"

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again. If I'll ever hear him, touch him,"  Kara's voice 

broke. 

Winn walked over to her, "You have lost more than anyone I know. You are so strong, 

Kara. And you get through it because of your light."

"I loved him."

"I know."

"I didn't tell him, until it was too late." 

"He knew."

"I made him feel like he wasn't good enough for me. That I didn't love him."

"Kara-"

“I can't feel him anymore. I can't sense him. He's gone. I can... I can feel it, Winn.” 

“It's okay.”

"I love him so much," she said in a sob, throwing her arms around Winn's neck. 

Winn's arms wrapped around her. 

The human and the alien stood, holding each other. 

After a couple of minutes, Kara spoke.

"Lyra probably doesn't want you here," she said into his shoulder.

"Lyra knows how much you mean to me. Plus, she knows what it's like to loose your 

world. She knows you lost a part of your's today," he said, brushing her hair. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm the reason you lost your best friend."

"Shhh."

"I couldn't... If I was stronger..."

"It's okay, Kara. It's okay."

........... 

2 months later: 

Kara walked through the DEO in her Supergirl suit. It had been two months since she 

had seen Mon-El. They didn't have any word from him. None. 

She hated it. The not knowing. She could feel herself becoming colder. 

"Kara, hey. I have something to show you," Winn said walking towards her.

"What is it, Winn. I'm extremely busy right now. Saving the world and all," she said 

coldly.

"I think you'll want to see this," he said, taking her hand.

He walked her into a room. 

"What is this, Winn?" 

Winn took out a clicker. Just then a hologram of Mon-El appeared. 

Kara gasped, "How? How did you?" 

"I started working on it after he didn't contact you. I wanted you to have something on 

Earth to remember him. And I remembered you said you wanted to hear him." 

Kara walked over to him and hugged him. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Kara spent her free moments inside that little room. Listening to his voice, telling him 

about her day. She would listen as his hologram would tell stories of Daxam. It was a 

way to make the pain hurt less.

When he returned 7 years older, and with a wife, Kara would go into that little room 

and have him talk to her. 

She would lock the door, so the real Mon-El couldn't walk in. She just would just sit in 

front of him and listened. His voice was so different, so much lighter. 

And she missed him. Rao, did she miss him.


End file.
